


Sa Pangalawang Pagkakataon

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Himagsikan, Historical, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Di alam ni Jongin kung bakit naninikip ang dibdib at nangingilid ang luha niya pagtapak niya sa isang maliit na barrio sa Cavite. Bakit siya nagigising sa dis-oras ng gabi nang umiiyak? At sino itong misteryosong hardinero na hindi maalis ang titig sa kanya?





	Sa Pangalawang Pagkakataon

**Author's Note:**

> hello! una sa lahat, maraming salamat sa pagtutuon ng inyong pansin dito!
> 
> maraming maraming salamat sa mga mods sa pasensya :( sobrang past the deadline na kasi pero tinanggap pa rin nila ang work ko, nahihiya na nga ako eh hdkjhdkdcfh
> 
> wag silang kalimutang pasalamatan dahil sa pag-hold ng fic fiesta na ito!!
> 
> disclaimer pala na clutch ang pagsusulat ko dahil sa procrastinating and cramming culture ng aking pagkatao. sa nagbigay ng prompt, pasensya na at hindi ko nabigyang justice masyado dahil kulang sa research at historical elements. pero sana magustuhan mo pa rin at ninyong mga magbabasa!

**PROLOGUE**

_ Kaliwa’t kanan ang mga pagsabog sa paligid. Halos wala nang makita si Jongin dahil sa kadilimang dulot ng usok na bumabalot sa himpapawid. _

_ Mahigpit ang kapit niya sa kaniyang armas at ramdam niya ang kabog ng puso sa kaniyang dibdib. Handa siyang lumaban, handang isakripisyo ang kaniyang buhay para sa bayan ngunit hindi niya maiwasang matakot. Hindi dahil sa sariling kapakanan pero dahil sa ibang bagay na hindi niya mawari kung ano. _

_ Yumuko siya at nagtago sa likod ng puno dahil may grupo ng mga banyagang sundalong paparating. Hinanda niya ang sarili para sumalakay habang alerto sa mga posibleng atakeng nakadirekta sa kaniya. Huminga siyang malalim at susugod na sana nang may malakas na pagsabog sa gawing kanan niya. _

_ Tumingin siya sa direksyon ng tunog at tila tumigil ang mundo. Nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa kaniyang dibdib nang makita ang maliit na katawang nakahandusay sa maruming sahig. _

_ Binitawan ni Jongin ang armas. Walang paki sa mga kaganapan sa paligid, sa kaguluhan at karahasan sa paligid. Tila ang layo ng katawan ng lalaki at tila bumagal ang oras para sa kaniya, at nang makalapit na siya- _

“NO!”

Nagising si Jongin na hinahabol ang hininga at ang tibok ng kaniyang puso. Pawis na pawis din siya at mahigpit ang kapit sa kaniyang kumot. Nangingilid din ang luha sa kaniyang mga mata. Dahan-dahan niyang tinaas ang isang kamay para punasan ang mga luha bago ibaba papunta sa dibdib niya and gripped his shirt.

_ Tangina, panaginip na naman. _

HIndi niya alam kung bakit, pero simula nang dumating sila dito sa mansyon ng kaniyang lolo sa Cavite para magbakasyon, gabi-gabi na lang siya nagkakaroon ng masama at weird na panaginip.

Still jumpy from his dream, nagulat siya nang biglang bumukas ang ilaw ng kwarto kung saan siya nagse-stay at pumasok ang pinsan niyang si Jongdae na may pag-aalala sa mukha.

“Huy? Anong nangyari?” tanong nito sa kaniya habang papalapit sa kama.

Jongin sighed and massaged his temples. “Panaginip lang. Na naman.”

It’s his cousin’s turn to sigh at umupo sa edge ng bed niya. “Ulit? Gabi-gabi na lang ah? Gago baka nakulam ka na dito.”

Binatukan ni Jongin ang pinsan, unti-unti nang nawawala ang kaba pero nangilabot sa sinabi ng pinsan. “Gago, ‘wag ka nga!”

Jongdae chuckled and shook his head bago tumayo. “Sabihin mo lang kung kailangan mong kwentuhan kita ng bedtime story-”

“Ulol. Labas ka na nga,” pagpapalayas ni Jongin sa pinsan pero tumawa lang na naman ito. He headed for the door pero tumalikod ulit. “Okay ka na diyan?”

Sasagot na dapat harshly si Jongin pero one look lang sa pinsan niya ay alam niyang geniune ang tanong nito. Tumango siya and shooed his cousin palabas. “Oo, okay na.”

Nang siya na lang ang maiwan sa kwarto, he let out another sigh. It’s another sleepless night for him sa probinsyang ito. Tumayo siya para lumapit sa bintana at buksan ito.

Kadalasang effective ang malamig at fresh na simoy ng hangin upang pampakalma niya pero sa mahigit isang linggo nilang stay sa lugar na ito, napatunayan niyang hindi ito gaanong tumatalab.

Oo, binuksan niya ang bintana pero hindi para sa hangin. Binuksan niya ito para tingnan ang maliit na bahay sa malayong parte ng malaking hardin ng mansyon. Ang bahay kung saan naninirahan ang hardinerong pumukaw sa kaniyang puso. Sa literal na aspeto.

  
  


* * *

Nakasakay sa van ang magpipinsang Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok at Junmyeon papuntang Cavite upang mag-bakasyon sa mansyon ng kanilang lolo. Napag-desisyunan din kasi nilang deserve nila ang bakasyon na ito matapos ang hectic na school year. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na pupunta sila sa lugar kaya pupunta lang talaga sila para sa simple and peaceful life malayo sa siyudad.

“Jongin, ingat ka dun loko, baka may magalit kang  _ creature _ dun, prone ka pa naman sa kamalasan,” hirit ni Jongdae sa kanya from the seats sa likod.

Tumawa naman ang dalawa niya pang pinsan pero siya naman, let out a weak laugh. Nanggagago man ang mga pinsan niya, pero kinakabahan talaga siya. Medyo nangilabot pa nga. Madali lang din kasing matakot si Jongin.

“Tanga ‘di naman probinsyang probinsya kina lolo,” hirit niya pabalik.

The rest of the ride was fine. Napuno lang ito ng kulitan mainly ni Jongdae at Jongin at sumasapaw naman minsan sina Junmyeon at Minseok. Natatawa na lang sa kanila ang family driver nilang si Manong Rick.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay nakarating na sila sa magarbong bahay ng kanilang grandparents. Nag-unat ang magpipinsan pagbaba nila at agad namang sumalubong sa kanila ang namiss nilang si Manang Rita. Ang head helper ng mansyon ng kanilang lolo.

“Mga anak! Ay nako, kamusta? Namiss ko kayo!” sigaw nito habang pasalubong na upang yakapin sila isa-isa. Bawat yakap ay nasundan ng mano sa kaniya. All smiles naman ang apat at kinamusta rin ang matanda.

“Okay naman po, Manang. Kayo po? Lalo po kayong gumaganda ah?” sabi ni Jongin na kinatawa ng matanda.

“Haynako, nambola ka pa, hijo,” sagot nito habang tinatapik ang braso niya. Napatingin ang matanda sa suot niyang kwintas at parang medyo naiba ang expression nito. Jongin’s about to question it pero inaya na sila papasok. “Oh! Pasok na kayo, tara na, tara na.”

Pagpasok nila, nakalimutan na ni Jongin ang weird na pangyayari at agad nakaramdam ng nostalgia. Naalala niya ang mga panahon nung bata pa sila at sabay-sabay na bumibisita ang buong pamilya. Ngunit nang pumanaw na ang kanilang lolo at lola, hindi na ito naulit. Ang naninirahan na lamang dito ay ang mga kasambahay at iba pang mga nagtatrabaho rito. Ang panganay naman sa magkakapatid, ang tatay ni Junmyeon, ang usually nagma-manage sa lugar at kinakamusta ang mga manggagawa.

Tiningnan niya ang open space sa loob at napangiti nang makita ang malaking staircase kung saan mahilig magpadulas ang magpipinsan noon. Naka-display din ang marami nilang litrato sa mga pader at ang pinakamalaking litrato sa lahat ay ang picture ng mag-asawa, ang pinakamamahal nilang lolo at lola Kim.

“Akyat na muna kayo at ipapahanda ko na ang pananghalian,” nakangiting sabi ni Manang Rita. 

“Okay po manang, thank you,” sagot ni Junmyeon para sa kanilang lahat.

Umakyat na ang apat sa pangalawang palapag kung na saan ang kanya-kanyang kwarto nila. Pumili na lang daw sila kung saan nila gusto.

Jongin took the farthest room at ang kwartong may bintana facing the huge garden sa likod. Nasa tabing kwarto naman si Jongdae at ang dalawang mas matanda ay nasa kabilang side naman.

Nilapag ni Jongin ang mga bagahe niya malapit sa kama and appreciated the traditional architecture ng mansion; intricate woodwork but still functional. He smiled sa pagkakahiga niya before getting up para buksan ang bintana. Namiss niya ang fresh air dito.

Pagbukas niya ng window, una niyang napansin ay ang mga halaman sa garden. Nung huling bisita nila rito two years ago, mas naging maganda yata ang pagkaka-ayos ng mga halaman. May certain pattern na ang mga bulaklak at naka-shape pang mabuti ang mga bush sa paligid. Baka bago na ang hardinero dito? Medyo nalungkot siya at the thought dahil close pa naman sila ng hardinero noon na si Kuya Yixing, dahil halos ka-edad lang niya ito.

His thoughts were interrupted dahil sa katok sa pinto ng kwarto niya. “Jongboy, kain na raw,” tawag ni Jongdae sa kaniya. “Bababa na’ko, sunod ka na agad.”

“Okay!” sigaw niya.

Sinara muna niya ang bintana bago tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto, hindi napansing may isang lalaking nakatitig pala sa kaniya mula sa gitna ng matitingkad na bulaklak.

~

After ng lunch nila, na ubod ng sarap courtesy of Manang Rita, Jongin decided that it’s the perfect time to look at the garden up close. There’s just something in the plants na naga-attract sa kaniya. Maybe because hindi siya gaano nakakakita ng ganito kagandang garden lalo na sa busy city ng Metro Manila.

He’s slowly walking sa stone path papunta sa gitna ng hardin kung saan may fountain as he appreciates the perfectly shaped shrubs along the way. Nang makarating sa gitna, napangiti ulit siya dahil sa mga alaala sa fountain na ito. Madalas din kasi silang maglaro dito at kadalasan itong nauuwi sa mga basang damit at galit na mga magulang.

His reverie was cut short when he heard some rustling galing sa ‘di kalayuan. Tumingin siya sa direction ng ingay at inisip na baka nawawalang hayop lang ito. Baka pusa. Lumapit siya sa tunog and he jumped back nang biglang may lumabas na lalaki at tumakbo papalayo sa kaniya. The boy looked back and paused for a while, bago tuluyang lumayo papunta sa maliliit na bahay ng mga manggagawa.

Napakamot si Jongin sa kaniyang ulo. Hindi niya masyadong nakita ang itsura nito pero baka ‘yun nga ang bagong hardinero dito. Bakit naman siya tinakbuhan? Nakakatakot ba siya? Baka mahiyain lang.

“Ah!” napangiwi siya nang biglang maramdaman ang hapdi sa kaniyang dibdib. Agad niyang inalis ang necklace na suot niya dahil mukhang doon nanggagaling ang init na pumaso sa kaniya.

He looked at the blue pendant and his brows began to furrow nang makita na mistulang naging liquid ang loob nito. Bata pa lang siya ay sinusuot na niya ito pero ngayon lang niya nakitang ganito ‘to. Baka hindi niya lang ito pinagtutuunan ng pansin dati.

Hinawakan niya ang pendant at medyo mainit-init pa ito. Takang taka si Jongin kung bakit naging ganito ang kwintas niya.

“Jongin! Swim tayo!”

Naputol na naman ang pagiisip niya sa tawag sa kaniya ni Junmyeon mula sa backdoor ng mansyon.

“Okay, wait lang!” sigaw niya and started heading for the house. Agad siyang dumiretso sa kwarto upang kumuha ng mga damit pangligo at saka iniwan muna ang kaniyang kuwintas sa loob ng bedside drawer. Mamaya na niya ito pagkakaabalahan.

~

Sa pangatlong araw nila sa Cavite, lumabas ang magpipinsan upang samahan si Manang Rita na mamalengke. They have nothing better to do naman daw sa mansyon kaya sumama na sila sa bayan para mamili ng mga pagkaing sila rin naman ang makikinabang.

Well, in Jongin’s case, gusto muna niyang malayo sa mansyon dahil una sa lahat, lagi niyang nahuhuling nakatingin nang masama ang hardinero na hindi niya pa rin alam ang pangalan, at pangalawa, nagsimula na siyang magkaroon ng nightmares sa unang gabi pa lang. Lagi siyang gumigising nang may kirot sa puso at luha sa mga mata.

“Baka naman may ginawa kang masama sa kaniya?” tanong ni Minseok na katabi niyang naglalakad at nasa harapan naman si Manang Rita, si Junmyeon at Jongdae. Medyo marami ang tao pero hindi naman masikip dahil malinis ang daan at walang mga naka-park kung saan-saan.

“Wala nga eh, nakita ko lang siya tapos tinakbuhan na ako,” Jongin said na may pagkadismaya sa boses.

“Ha ano ‘yan, ano ‘yan?” singit ni Jongdae.

“Si Jongin kasi ginalit ‘yung hardinero,” Minseok answered for them.

“Ha?! Hindi ko nga ginalit, wala akong ginawa!” depensa niya.

“Ah si Kyungsoo ba?” tanong ni Manang Rita habang tiningnan siya for a second bago tumingin ulit sa nilalakaran.

_ Kyungsoo. _

“Malabo lang mata nung batang ‘yon,” dagdag ni Manang, matawa-tawa pa. “Tsaka mahiyain kasi. Kausapin niyo lang ‘yun, mabait ‘yung si Kyungsoo. Magi-isang taon pa lang siya sa mansyon.”

“Manang, asan na po si Yixing?” tanong ni Junmyeon to which they all reacted to kasi alam nila ang hidden desire nitong pinsan nila sa hardinero. Nakatanggap naman sila ng glare from him.

“Ah, eh umuwi muna sa kanila kasi walang maga-alaga sa tatay nila. Pinalitan muna ng kapatid niya.”

Magkapatid pala sila. Kaya pala maputi rin ang kutis ni Kyungsoo despite ‘yung pagkababad niya sa araw gawa ng trabaho. Gaya ng kuya niya.

Before his thoughts go a little further than what he wants, unfortunately, may nakabangga siyang matandang babae at nahulog ang mga pinamili nito.

Nagpa-panic siyang nagso-sorry at tinulungan nilang magpipinsang pulutin ang mga nahulog na prutas at gulay. He winced already dahil alam niyang mapagsasabihan na naman siya ng mga ito tungkol sa clumsiness niya.

Nang tumayo na siya para iabot ang isang supot, nagkatinginan sila ng matanda. Nagsimulang tumibok nang mabilis ang puso niya dahil sa itsura nito. Gulat na gulat ito at parang nagpa-panic din.

Mabuti na lang ay nagsalita si Manang Rita at naalis ang tingin nito sa kaniya. “Lourdes! Ikaw pala ‘yan! Naku pasensya ka na ha, hindi pa kasi sanay dito sa palengke ang mga bata, kagagaling lang Maynila nung isang araw.”

Hindi niya alam kung siya lang, pero parang pilit ang mabait na tono ni Manang Rita sa matanda.

Tumingin muna ulit si Aling Lourdes kay Jongin bago ngumiti sa kanilang lahat. “Wala ‘yun. Ayos lang naman ako at ‘yun ang importante,” simula niya.

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Jongin kung bakit pero parang napaka-pamilyar ng boses ng matanda.

“Sana’y maging masaya ang bisita niyo rito, mga hijo. Oh sige na, ako’y mauuna na,” pagpapaalam nito sa kanila. They bid their goodbyes as well at natulala lang si Jongin sa matanda pero agad siyang natauhan nang tapikin siya ni Jongdae sa braso.

“Ayan ka na naman, tumingin ka kasi sa dinadaanan,” suway nito.

Dumagdag pa sa pag-aalala ang dalawa pero parang wala nang naririnig si Jongin sa paligid niya. Iniisip kung saan ba niya narinig ang boses ng matanda at kung bakit parang gulat na gulat ito nang makita siya.

Tatlong araw pa lang sila sa Cavite ngunit ang dami nang misteryoso at nakakaabalang kaganapan sa kaniya. Hindi maganda ang kutob niya rito at unti-unti na siyang natatakot.

* * *

Abala si Kyungsoo sa pagdidilig ng mga bulaklak na pinaka-aalagaan niya. Simula nung dumating siya rito, padagdag nang padagdag ang mga paborito niyang bulaklak. Meron din siya ng mga ito sa kanilang bahay at isa lang ito sa mga paraan para hindi niya masyadong ma-miss ang kanilang tahanan.

Wala kasi siyang choice kundi palitan ang kuya nila sa responsibilidad niya rito sa mansyon. Kailangan ang kuya Yixing nila sa bahay para maalagaan ang kanilang ama. Malayo man siya sa pamilya, masaya naman siyang ginagawa ang mahal niyang gawin; ang magtanim at mag-alaga ng mga halaman. Besides, lahat ng mga kasama niya rito ay tinuturing siyang pamilya. Bine-baby nga dahil siya ang pinaka-bata.

Kasalukuyan niyang ginugupit ang mga sobrang dahon sa palibot ng mga gumamelang katatanim niya lang noong nakaraang buwan at napangiti siya dahil unti-unti na silang lumalago. May certain satisfaction lang talaga siyang nararamdaman ‘pag nakikitang maganda ang pagtubo ng mga halaman.

“Ang ganda ganda niyo na,” bulong niya sa mga ito nang may malambot na ngiti sa mukha. “Siguro sa susunod na linggo, dadami na naman kayo,” he said with a giggle.

In between his appreciation sa mga “anak” niya, nagulat siya sa biglang pagbukas ng pinaka-dulong bintana sa second floor ng mansyon. Matagal nang walang nagse-stay sa mga kwarto rito kaya hindi niya inaasahan. Baka dumating na ang mga apo ng may-aring nabanggit ni Manang Rita.

Tiningnan niya ang lalaking sumisilip sa labas. Dahil malabo ang kaniyang mga mata, nag-squint siya pero hindi pa rin sapat para makita niyang maayos ang lalaki. Ang alam lang niya, maganda ang kulay ng kaniyang balat at ang hubog ng kaniyang katawan.

Kyungsoo shook his head. Naramdaman din niyang umiinit ang mukha niya. Ano ba itong iniisip niya?

~

“Nakita niyo ba ‘yung mga apo ni Don Kim? Grabe ang lalaki na! At ang gugwapo pa!” chika ni Manang Patring, isa sa mga matagal nang kasambahay dito.

“Ay, oo Manang! Crush ko nga ‘yung isa dun eh.”   
  


“Ako rin! Lalo na ‘yung pinaka-bata!”

Kaliwa’t kanan ang kilig ng mga kasama niya sa hapag habang tuloy lang sa pag-kain si Kyungsoo. Lalo na ang mga baguhan din kagaya niya.

“Manang, ano pong pangalan nung moreno?” tanong ng katabi ni Kyungsoo and suddenly, may interest na si Kyungsoo sa usapan.

“Ah, si Sir Jongin niyo ‘yun,” sagot ng matanda.

“Grabe! Ang gwapo niya,” iyak pa ng katabi.

Kyungsoo pouted. Wala naman siyang chance kahit pa alam na niya ang pangalan nito. Plus, hindi naman siya magkakaroon ng lakas ng loob para kausapin siya.

Matapos ang kanilang pananghalian, nagpahinga muna si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang kwarto pero ‘di rin nagtagal ay lumabas siya gawa ng inip. Nasira kasi ang cellphone niyang regalo sa kaniya ng kuya niya. Bigla na lang ayaw mag-charge at hihintayin niya pa ang kaniyang sweldo sa katapusan para mapagawa ito.

As usual, pumunta siya sa pinakamamahal niyang hardin para bunutin ang mga damong tumutubo sa mga lugar na hindi dapat. Gusto man niyang diligan ang mga ito, pero masosobrahan na sila sa tubig ngayong araw ‘pag ginawa niya.

Nang makarating na siya sa gitna, dederetso na dapat siya sa fountain para linisin din ito nang makita niya ang isang unfamiliar figure.

Dahil sa labis na pagkahiya, nagtago siya sa likod ng pinakamalapit na puno at sumilip na lang sa lalaki.

Kung posibleng matunaw ang isang tao dahil sa tingin, kanina pa dapat tunaw ang lalaking ito dahil kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya kasi mapigilang tumitig. Dahil mas malapit na ito, kita ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kaganda ang buhok nito, kung gaano kaganda ang mga ngiti nito sa ilalim ng araw, at kung gaano kalaki ang katawan nito kumpara sa kaniya.

Napailing na naman nang mabilis si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga naiisip. First time lang siyang makaramdam ng ganito kaya nagugulat siya sa sarili.

He stepped backward and hindi niya napansing may maliit na stick palang naligaw at hindi niya napulot kanina. It snapped dahil sa kaniyang weight and una niyang ginawa ay tingnan ang reaksyon ng lalaki. True enough, nakatingin ito sa direction niya at agad niyang tinago ang buong katawan sa likod ng puno.

Bumilis ang tibok ng kaniyang puso as he feels na papalapit na ang lalaki, si  _ Sir Jongin. _

When he saw his shadow at ilang hakbang na lang ito away from where he’s hiding, mag-isang gumalaw ang kaniyang mga paa papalayo. Hindi niya mapigilan dahil hiyang hiya talaga siya at hindi siya handang kausapin ito.

Thinking na baka hindi na ito nakatingin, he paused and look back pero pinagsisihan niya ito agad dahil nakatingin pala ito sa kaniya. Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa pwesto niya at mas lalo pang uminit ang hapon with all of his blood rushing to his face. He was slightly mesmerized by the tall guy’s eyes din and it took too long before he realized that he was staring. When he did, he flinched and with yet another shake of his head, went back inside his room.

Hinihingal siyang sumandal sa likod ng pinto at mabilis pa rin ang tibok ng kaniyang puso.

Bakit ganito kalakas ang epekto ni sir Jongin sa kaniya?

~

Lumipas ang mga araw sa mansyon, halos magi-isang buwan na mula nung dumating ang mga bisita, at dalawang bagay lang ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo: ang alagaan ang kaniyang mga anak, at iwasan ang mga apo ni Don Kim. Lalo na ang bunso.

Tuwing makikita niya kasi ang mga ito, hindi niya maiwasang tumitig sa kaniya. Parang may kung anong magnet na nagtutulak sa kaniya upang lapitan at kausapin ito pero hindi niya magawa kahit gusto pa niya. Masyadong umiiral ang kaniyang pagkahiya.

Maayos naman ang mga araw na nagdaan maliban na lang sa mga moments na grabe ang pag-blush niya lalo na tuwing naliligo ang mga magpipinsan sa swimming pool. Hindi naman siya naaapektuhan dati ng mga lalaking walang suot na pangtaas pero lagi siyang nagugulat sa kaniyang mga reaction pagdating kay Sir Jongin.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo habang dinidiligan ang mga bulaklak. Isa na naman itong araw ng pag-iiwas at pagtatago. Nakakapagod din pala. Napapansin niyang it’s taking a toll din sa kaniyang katawan. Siguro dahil din sa iba’t ibang emosyon na hindi niya nakasanayan. Lately, gumigising siyang masakit ang ulo at ngayong umaga, hilong hilo siya. Pinilit lang niyang bumangon para painumin ang kaniyang mga anak.

“Ang ganda nila,” sabi ng isang boses. Napatalon si Kyungsoo and accidentally niyang naitaas ang hose kaya medyo nabasa sila ng may-ari ng boses.

Dahil sa panic na naka-perwisyo siya, binitawan niya ang hose at lumapit sa lalaki without looking at him at sinimulang punasan ang tubig sa braso nito gamit ang kaniyang bimpo. “Hala, pasensya na po. Hindi ko po sinasadya.”

Hinawakan ng lalaki ang kaniyang kamay at doon pa lang ito tiningnan ni Kyungsoo. He froze upon the sight of none other than Sir Jongin himself. Nakangiti pa ito sa kaniya sabay sabing, “Ayos lang. Wala namang nasaktan.”

Posible palang mabaliw sa ngiti at mga salita lang ng isang tao. Kyungsoo felt like his world was spinning, like the entire universe was shaken up. Nakaramdam siya ng mahigpit na kapit sa kaniyang bewang, nakirinig ng muffled voices, and the next thing he saw was pitch black.

~

_ “Mahal, sigurado ka ba?” _

_ Mahigpit na hinawakan ng kasama ang kaniyang kamay. _

_ “Oo, Jongin. Pangako, lulusong tayong magkasama at matatapos itong lahat nang magkasama pa rin tayo.” Niyakap siya ng lalaki at hinaplos ang kaniyang likod. “Marami pa tayong oras para magyakapan, maghalikan, magmahalan. Mahal, ipagsisigawan ko sa mundo kung gaano kita kamahal matapos ang gulong ito.” _

_ Tumango si Jongin kahit nangingilid na ang kaniyang mga luha. Hindi madali ang naging relasyon ng dalawa. Gusto man niyang ipagmalaki kung anong meron sila, pero sa mundo kung saang maraming mapanghusga, hindi niya magawa.  _

_ Ngunit hindi iyon ang problema niya ngayon. Mas malaking problema pa ang nakaabang sa kanila. Kasalukuyan silang nakatapak sa linya ng buhay at kamatayan. _

_ “Mahal, pwede pa tayong um-umatras,” sambit niya. “Hindi ko kaya. Hindi ko kaya kung mawawala ka.” _

_ Tinanggal ng kasama ang pagkakayakap nila at hinaplos ang kaniyang mukha. Pinunasan nito ang kaniyang mga luha at hinalikan siya. Napakatamis. Panandaliang nawala ang pag-aalala niya at napalitan ng galak. Sana hindi na ito mawala. _

_ Ngunit kasabay ng tunog ng malakas na kampana, ay ang pagbabalik ng kaba, ng takot sa katawan ni Jongin. _

_ Tumayo ang kasama niya at hinawakang maigi ang kaniyang armas. Sumunod si Jongin at nanginginig na hawak ang kaniyang baril. _

_ “Halika na Jongin!” sabik na sigaw ng mahal niya. “Lumaban tayo para sa bayan! Para sa ating pag-iibigan!” _

_ Bago pa makalabas ng kanilang bahay ang iniirog, hinila niya ito sa braso at hinalikan sa bibig, sa ilong, at huli sa noo. Pinagdikit niya ang kanilang mga noo at hinaplos ang mukha ng mahal niya. _

_ Tanging hiling lang niya ay malagpasan nila ito nang buhay. _

_ “Mag-iingat ka. Mahal na mahal kita, Kyu–” _

Napasinghap si Jongin nang magising siya. Pinatong niya ang kaniyang kamay sa dibdib niya dahil sa tindi ng kirot. 

Ang sakit. Ang sakit sakit.

Tuloy tuloy din ang kaniyang pagluha and hindi niya ito mapigilan.

He curled on the bed at hinintay na humupa ang kaniyang pag-iyak. He reached for the bedside drawer at kinuha ang watered bottle na kini-keep niya doon para sa mga moments na gaya nito. Uminom siya at hinayaang tuluyang makalma ang sarili. 

It’s one of those weird dreams again.

Tumayo siya at lumapit sa bintana. Binuksan niya ito pero hindi ang hangin ang habol niya ngunit para tingnan ang bintana ng kwarto kung saan alam niyang nandoon ang hardinero.

_ Okay na kaya siya? _

* * *

Nakatambay lang si Jongin sa gazebo sa hardin. Naiwan siya dahil pumasok na ang mga pinsan niya pagkatapos ng kanilang agahan. Nakatingin siya sa maliit na bahay at hindi niya maitatangging si Kyungsoo ang iniisip niya.

Dalawang araw nang walang malay ang hardinero at hindi niya maiwasang mag-alala. Nakakalungkot dahil ang una na sanang interaction nila ay mangyayari na ngunit parang hindi yata itinadhanang magkausap sila.

He couldn’t pinpoint kung ano ang nagtutulak sa kaniya para gustuhing maging close ang lalaki. Aaminin niyang he finds the guy cute pero hindi niya mapaliwanag kung bakit sinisigaw ng puso niyang kausapin siya at mapalapit sa kaniya. Like it’s some mission he must accomplish no matter what. Isa pa ang safety nito. Parang may something sa kaniya na nagsasabing kailangan niyang alagaan si Kyungsoo.

“Oh Jongin, anak. Bakit andito ka pa?” malumanay na tanong ni Manang Rita. “Pupunta raw ng bayan ang mga pinsan mo. Manunuod daw ng sine. Hindi ka ba sasama?”

He heard Manang Rita clearly pero isa lang ang gusto niyang sabihin.

“Manang, kamusta na po si Kyungsoo?”

Manang Rita seemed to be taken aback by the sudden question pero ngumiti rin ito eventually. Habang nililigpit ang mga pinagkanan nila, sumagot siya, “Gusto mo ba siyang bisitahin?”

Walang pagdududang tumango si Jongin sa tanong ng matanda.

“Oh sige, antayin mo lang ako ha? At sasamahan kita.”

Tumangong muli si Jongin at pinanuod si Manang Rita na tawagin ang iba pang mga kasambahay para tulungan siyang magligpit.

Nang matapos, tumango ang matanda para ayain na siyang maglakad papunta sa likod ng hardin kung nasaan ang quarters ng mga empleyado.

Sa kanilang paglalakad, napansin ni Jongin na medyo tumamlay din ang mga bulaklak sa paligid. Hindi sila lanta, pero parang nabawasan ang tingkad ng kanilang mga kulay. Makes sense dahil ang taga-alaga nila ay hindi sila mapagtuunan ng pansin.

Pagpasok nila sa quarters, agad silang binati ng mga tao sa loob. Malalaki pa ang mga ngiting nakadirekta kay Jongin at bigla itong nahiya. Ang dami pala nila.

Naglakad sila further into the small house sa maliit na hallway na puno ng mga pinto. Manang Rita stopped infront of the second to the last door sa kanan at nginitian si Jongin. “Ito ang kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Gusto mo bang samahan kita sa loob?”

Napakamot sa kaniyang batok si Jongin. “Hindi na po manang. Kaya ko na. Salamat po.”

Tinapik siya ng matanda sa balikat. “Tawagin mo lang kahit isa sa’min kapag may problema, ha?”

Tumango si Jongin and watched as Manang Rita walked pabalik sa sala ng bahay.

He paused for a while at humingang malalim, bago tuluyang pumasok sa kwarto.

Ang kaba niya ay napalitan ng warmth sa kaniyang puso nang makita ang natutulog na hardinero. Sobrang peaceful lang nito tingnan and Jongin appreciated the view before him. It’s quite creepy pero he finally had the chance to look at Kyungsoo nang maayos.

Kahit na medyo pumayat ito dahil sa sakit, pansin pa rin ni Jongin ang kagandahan niya. Ang ganda ng kutis nito, maputi, at tila hindi man nadadampian ng mainit na sinag ng araw. Ang mga pilikmata niya, ang kakapal at hahaba, resting just above his cheeks. At ang pinakapaboritong tingnan ni Jongin, ang kaniyang mga labi. Though medyo nawalan ito ng kulay dahil sa kondisyon niya, gandang ganda pa rin si Jongin lalo na sa kapal at hugis puso nito.

Pumwesto si Jongin sa maliit na upuan malapit sa kama. He sighed dahil hindi niya rin maintindihan ang sarili.

Bakit niya ba ‘to ginagawa?

Nilapit niya ang upuan and just stared at the sleeping guy. Dahan-dahan niyang nilapat ang kaniyang kamay sa noo nito and he winced dahil ang init ng tama ng balat nito. Nalungkot siya at nasaktan na rin upon thinking that Kyungsoo must be feeling pained right now.

Kumunot bigla ang mga kilay ng hardinero and Jongin immediately retrieved his hand. Too shocked to even move, he just watched as Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes. Nag-blink muna ito nang maraming beses bago mapatingin sa direction niya.

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Hi?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at sinubukan nitong maupo pero pinigilan niya ito. Inuubo ubo rin kasi ito when he tried to move.

“Humiga ka lang, mahina pa siguro katawan mo. May kailangan ka ba? Nagugutom ka ba?” mabilis niyang sambit.

“Tu-tubig,” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo at muntikan na niya itong hindi marinig.

The chair scraped the floor nang mabilisan siyang tumayo at lumabas ng kwarto para kunin kung ano ang kailangan niya.

Nagulat ang mga tao sa sala nang mabilis siyang sumulpot. “Manang, gising na po si Kyungsoo. Sa’n po pwedeng kumuha ng tubig?” panic niyang tanong.

Agad namang tumayo ang lahat, probably tuwang tuwa rin na nagising na ang kasamahan nila. “Halika, kukuha tayo sa kusina. Patring,” tawag ni Manang Rita sa matandang babae. “Ipainit mo ang lugaw para kay Kyungsoo. Siguradong nagugutom na iyon.”

Dali-dali namang kumilos ang mga dapat kumilos. Tinulungan siyang kumuha ng tubig ni Manang Rita at dinala nila ang inumin, kasama ang balde ng tubig sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Pinanuod ni Jongin as Manang Rita helped Kyungsoo drink water at punasan ang katawan nito ng bimpong basa ng maligamgam na tubig at alcohol.

He shyly looked away din nang tanggalin ang saplot ng binata.

Kahit wala siyang ginagawa, pinili pa ring mag-stay ni Jongin hanggang sa maubos nito ang lugaw na isinubo pa sa kaniya ni Manang Rita. Ayaw niya kasing iwan si Kyungsoo, kahit pa alam niyang aalagaan naman siya ng mga tao rito.

Nang matapos na ang lahat, iniwan silang muli ni Manang sa kwarto. Hindi siya tinitingnan ng hardinero as he sat on the chair again.

“Kamusta pakiramdam mo?”

Kyungsoo just pursed his lips and clasped his hands together. Nahihiya pa ito.

“Gusto mo bang magpatingin na sa doctor?”

The question elicited a reaction sa binata. Mabilis nitong ginalaw ang mga kamay to indicate na ayaw niya ang idea. “H-hindi na po, s-sir.”

Napangiti si Jongin dahil narinig niyang muli ang boses nito.

“Jongin na lang.”

Tumango ang binata and looked away from him again.

“Sigurado ka ayaw mong pumunta sa ospital?”

Tango ulit. “Dagdag gastos pa po…”

“‘Wag mong alalahanin ‘yung gastos,” sabi niya. “Mahalaga safe ka. Aanhin ang pera kung hindi ka naman healthy.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips yet again ang clenched his fists on the blanket.

“Ako na bahala.”

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung saan galing ang lakas ng loob niya pero bigla na lang niyang hinawakan ang isang clenched fist ni Kyungsoo.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng hardinero at nagkaroon ng konting kulay ang kaniyang mukha.

Napangiti naman si Jongin nang hindi tanggalin ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya.

“T-Thank you po, pero hindi na po kailangang magpa-ospital, s-sir.”

“Jongin.”

Naramdaman ni Jongin na mas humigpit ang kapit nito sa kumot.

“Sir Jongin.”

Jongin chuckled at that.

“Kulit,” he said and finally binawi na ang kaniyang kamay.

Napatingin si Jongin sa bedpost ni Kyungsoo and kumunot bigla ang kaniyang mga kilay. Kamukha kasi ng necklace niya ang nakasabit doon. Although, medyo kumupas na ang kulay asul sa pendant nito.

“Sa’yo ‘yan?” turo niya sa kwintas.

Tumingin din dito si Kyungsoo bago siya tingnang muli. “Ah, o-opo.”

“May ganiyan din ako,” nakangiti niyang sabi. Pero his smile was replaced with a questioning look. “Sa’n mo galing ‘yung iyo?”

Hindi niya kasi maalala kung saan galing ang kaniya. Bigla na lang itong sumulpot.

Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang tenga and rubbed it. “Hindi ko po alam eh…”

Jongin tilted his head as he slowly got up from his seat.

“Wait lang ha? Kukunin ko lang ‘yung akin. Diyan ka lang,” sabi nito bago kumaripas ng takbo palabas.

When he got to his room, agad niyang binuksan ang drawer kung saan niya ito tinago. Nang makita, agad niya itong kinuha at tatakbo na dapat pabalik sa maliit na bahay pero natigil siya nang biglang lumiwanag ang pendant.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa nakita. The blue light reflected on his face at mas llao siyang nagulat nang mistulang bumukal ang blue liquid sa loob ng pendant. Unti-unti itong nage-evaporate at naramdaman ni Jongin ang mainit na usok sa kamay niya.

Nang mawala na ang liwanag, napansin niyang halos maubos na ang blue substance sa loob kagaya ng nangyari sa kwintas ni Kyungsoo.

Bumilis ang tibok ng kaniyang puso. Of course, he’s slowly freaking out kasi ano ba itong mahika na ‘to? Pinaglalaruan ba siya ng kung anong elemento? May na-offend ba siya?

His inner turmoil was interrupted by a commotion sa labas galing sa garden. Mabilis siyang sumilip sa bintana and then his world stopped.

Karga-karga ng mga lalaking manggagawa si Kyungsoo. Wala na naman itong malay at may pulang mantsa sa damit nito. Without thinking twice, agad-agarang bumaba si Jongin habang hawak niyang mahigpit ang mainit na kwintas.

~

Nakaupo sa labas ng emergency room si Jongin. Ang tanging pumasok sa loob ng ospital ay si Manang Rita.

Nakayuko siya while he’s clenching on the necklace as if his life, or Kyungsoo’s life depended on it.

Nang makita niya ang state ni Kyungsoo kanina, halos maiyak siya. His heart also ached at gulong gulong gulo na siya.

Bakit ganun ang naramdaman niya?

A tear finally found its way sa kaniyang mukha and as he wiped it, may tumabi sa kaniya sa bench. He sniffled habang patayo na to make room para sa matanda pero hinawakan nito ang braso niya. He looked at the woman and nagulat na si Aling Lourdes ito.

“Kayo po pala ‘yan,” sabi niya habang sumisinghot. “Kamusta po?”

“Jongin…”

Natanga siya dahil sa kaniyang pagkakaalam, hindi naman nila nabanggit ang mga pangalan nila sa matanda.

“Kumusta si Kyungsoo? Na saan ang kwintas niya?”

Napakurap na naman siya nang maraming beses.

“H-hindi ko po maintindihan.”

Nakangiti lang ang matanda sa kaniya bago ito tumayo.

“Sumunod ka sa akin.”

Natatakot talaga si Jongin at gulong gulo talaga siya pero mukhang alam ng matanda ang sinasabi niya.

With a gulp, tumayo si Jongin at pinunasan ang mga luha.

Habang alerto sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari, sinundan niya ang matanda papunta sa likod ng ospital hanggang makarating sila sa liblib na eskenita.

Humarap ito sa kaniya at tinanggal nito ang kaniyang balabal. Tinakpan ni Jongin ang mga mata dahil sa nakakasilaw na ilaw. Humangin din nang malakas at sinilip niyang konti ang paligid. Asul ang nakita niya.

Nang mawala na ang liwanag, dahan-dahang binuksan ni Jongin ang kaniyang mga mata.

He gasped nang mawala na ang matanda ngunit isang nagliliwanag na diwata ang tumambad sa kaniya. Hindi siya makapagsalita.

“Nagkita tayong muli,” sambit nitong may ngiti sa mukha. “Sigurado akong takang-taka ka ngayon. Pero magtiwala ka lang, Jongin.”

Tumikhim si Jongin. “S-sino po kayo?” he asked nervously.

“Hindi na iyon mahalaga,” sagot nito sa kaniya. “Hindi ko ‘to dapat ginagawa pero nilapitan ako ni Rita. May kasunduan kami.”

Jongin slowly shook his head. Hindi niya pa rin maintindihan anong nangyayari. He’s slowly getting scared.

“May nagawa po ba akong mali-”

“Jongin,” malumanay na tawag sa kaniya. “Lumapit ka.”

Though naghe-hesitate, ginawa pa rin ni Jongin hanggang sa arm’s length na lang ang pagitan nila ng diwata.

“Ito ang dapat mong gawin,” sabi ng diwata with a stern voice. “Ipagsama mo sa isang lugar ang inyong mga kwintas. Ipitin niyo ang mga ito gamit ang inyong magkahawak na kamay at kayo’y mahimbing.”

Hindi pa rin maintindihan ni Jongin pero gagawin na lang niya.

“Masasalba po ba si Kyungsoo?”

Ngumiti ang diwata sa kaniya. Pinatong nito ang kamay sa ulo ni Jongin at nagsimula na namang lumiwanag.

_ “Ibalik mo sa nakaraan. Ipakita ang tunay na pag-iibigan.” _

Halos mabulag si Jongin sa liwanag na bumalot sa tahimik na eskinita. Uminit ding muli ang hawak niyang kwintas pero hindi niya ito binitawan.

Kasabay ng pagkawala ng liwanag, ay nawala na rin ang diwata. Siya na lang mag-isa sa eskenita at dahan-dahan siyang bumabalik sa realidad. Unti-unti nang lumalakas ang tunog ng mga nakapaligid sa kaniya.

He hissed nang biglang lumiwanag ang kwintas, as if getting his attention on purpose.

Tumango siya and held onto the necklace tightly kahit pa mainit ito.

Pinara niya ang pinakamalapit na tricycle and headed right away sa mansyon.

~

Dali-daling pumasok sa quarters si Jongin at hindi pinansin ang mga weird na tingin sa kaniya ng mga tao roon. Mabilis siyang pumasok sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang necklace. Tiningnan niya ito at kagaya ng kaniya, bumalik na ang matingkad na asul sa pendant.

Tumakbo na siya palabas at sumakay na ulit sa tricycle para bumalik sa ospital.

Gaya ng tulin ng takbo ng tricycle, ganun din kabilis ang pagtibok ng kaniyang puso. Nangangamba siyang baka huli na ang lahat. Pero tiningnan niya ang mga kwintas and clenched on them.

_ Magtiwala ka lang, Jongin. _

Ito ang sinabi ng diwata sa kaniya at ito ang panghahawakan niya.

Pagpasok niya sa emergency room, hinanap niya si Kyungsoo ngunit sinabi sa kaniyang naka-admit na ito sa ward. Nang malaman ang impormasyon, mabilis siyang umakyat at hinanap ang room number.

When he finally spotted it, hindi na kumatok pa si Jongin at binuksan na ang pinto.

Nasa loob si Manang Rita at nakaupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Nang marinig niya ang pagpasok ni Jongin, agad itong tumayo at hinawakan ang magkabilang braso niya.

“Anak, alagaan mo si Kyungsoo.”

Jongin blinked twice before nodding.

Hinaplos ng matanda ang kaniyang pisngi. “Alagaan niyo ang isa’t isa.”

“M-manang, hindi ko po maintindihan. Ano po ba talagang nangyayari?”

Nginitian lang siya ng matanda at saka na naglakad palabas ng kwarto. “Magtiwala ka lang, anak,” ang sabi nito bago lumabas ng kwarto.

Jongin can only tighten his hold sa mga kwintas and hope that whatever may happen, it’s alright as long as Kyungsoo will be safe again.

Umupo siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at gaya ng utos ng diwata, pinaghawak niya ang kanilang kamay at pinagitna ang mga kwintas. Pinatong niya ang kaniyang ulo sa kama and willed himself to sleep.

Dala na rin siguro ng adrenaline at pagod sa mga nangyari kanina, unti-unti na rin siyang nilalamon ng antok.

* * *

_ “Mahal, sigurado ka ba?” _

_ Mahigpit na hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang kamay. _

_ “Oo, Jongin. Pangako, lulusong tayong magkasama at matatapos itong lahat nang magkasama pa rin tayo.” Niyakap siya nito at hinaplos ang kaniyang likod. “Marami pa tayong oras para magyakapan, maghalikan, magmahalan. Mahal, ipagsisigawan ko sa mundo kung gaano kita kamahal matapos ang gulong ito.” _

_ Tumango si Jongin kahit nangingilid na ang kaniyang mga luha. Hindi madali ang naging relasyon ng dalawa. Gusto man niyang ipagmalaki kung anong meron sila, pero sa mundo kung saang maraming mapanghusga, hindi niya magawa.  _

_ Ngunit hindi iyon ang problema niya ngayon. Mas malaking problema pa ang nakaabang sa kanila. Kasalukuyan silang nakatapak sa linya ng buhay at kamatayan. _

_ “Mahal, pwede pa tayong um-umatras,” sambit niya. “Hindi ko kaya. Hindi ko kaya kung mawawala ka.” _

_ Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakayakap nila at hinaplos ang kaniyang mukha. Pinunasan nito ang kaniyang mga luha at hinalikan siya. Napakatamis. Panandaliang nawala ang pag-aalala niya at napalitan ng galak. Sana hindi na ito mawala. _

_ Ngunit kasabay ng tunog ng malakas na kampana, ay ang pagbabalik ng kaba, ng takot sa katawan ni Jongin. _

_ Tumayo ang kaniyang mahal at hinawakang maigi ang kaniyang armas. Sumunod si Jongin at nanginginig na hawak ang kaniyang baril. _

_ “Halika na Jongin!” sabik na sigaw ng mahal niya. “Lumaban tayo para sa bayan! Para sa ating pag-iibigan!” _

_ Bago pa makalabas ng kanilang bahay ang iniirog, hinila niya ito sa braso at hinalikan sa bibig, sa ilong, at huli sa noo. Pinagdikit niya ang kanilang mga noo at hinaplos ang mukha ng mahal niya. _

_ Tanging hiling lang niya ay malagpasan nila ito nang buhay. _

_ “Mag-iingat ka. Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo, lagi mong tatandaan.” _

_ Pinagtagpong muli ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga labi at ngumiti. _

_ Kahit kailan talaga, siya ang matapang sa kanilang dalawa. _

_ “Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Higit pa sa buhay ko.” _

_ ~ _

_ Kaliwa’t kanan ang mga pagsabog sa paligid. Halos wala nang makita si Jongin dahil sa kadilimang dulot ng usok na bumabalot sa himpapawid. _

_ Mahigpit ang kapit niya sa kaniyang armas at ramdam niya ang kabog ng puso sa kaniyang dibdib. Handa siyang lumaban, handang isakripisyo ang kaniyang buhay para sa bayan ngunit hindi niya maiwasang matakot. Hindi dahil sa sariling kapakanan pero dahil sa takot na mawala ang kaniyang pinakamamahal sa buhay. _

_ Yumuko siya at nagtago sa likod ng puno dahil may grupo ng mga banyagang sundalong paparating. Hinanda niya ang sarili para sumalakay habang alerto sa mga posibleng atakeng nakadirekta sa kaniya. Huminga siyang malalim at susugod na sana nang may malakas na pagsabog sa gawing kanan. _

_ Tumingin siya sa direksyon ng tunog at tila tumigil ang mundo. Nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa kaniyang dibdib nang makita ang maliit na katawang nakahandusay sa maruming sahig. _

_ Binitawan ni Jongin ang armas. Walang paki sa mga kaganapan sa paligid, sa kaguluhan at karahasan sa paligid. Tila ang layo ng katawan at tila bumagal ang oras para sa kaniya, at nang makalapit na siya, wala na siyang magawa kundi umiyak at sumigaw. _

_ Binuhat niya ang nanghihinang katawan ni Kyungsoo at nagtago sila sa isang eskinita. Lumuhod siya habang ang mahal niya ay nakahandusay sa kaniyang hita. _

_ Hinaplos niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo habang tuloy lang siya sa pag-iyak. “Mahal, hindi, hindi,” iling nito sa sarili. “Hindi mo ‘ko iiwan, ‘di ba? Mahal naman.” _

_ Gumalaw nang kaunti ang labi ng mahal niya ngunit alam ni Jongin na huli na ang lahat. “M-mahal,” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nakapikit. _

_ “Shhhh,” pagpipigil ni Jongin sa kaniya habang hinahagkan ito. _

_ “L-lum-maban k-ka para s-sat-tin,” dagdag pa nito at halatang ginagawa nito ang lahat ng makakaya niya para makapagsalita. _

_ Kung may gusto mang sabihin si Jongin sa kaniya, ay huli na ang lahat. Bumigat na nang lubusan ang akap akap niya at tuluyan nang nawalan ng buhay. _

_ Humagulgol si Jongin. Kahit na puno ng ingay, ng putukan at sigawan ang paligid, ang buong atensyon niya ay nakalaan sa kaniyang mahal. _

_ Mabilis siyang umiling. “Mahal na mahal kita.” Hinalikan niya ang noo nito at muling hinagkan sa kaniyang mga bisig. “Mahal na mahal.” _

_ Matapos ang ilang segundo pa kasama ang kaniyang mahal, tumayo na si Jongin at hinimlay nang maayos ang katawan nito. Naghanap siya ng pwedeng ipangtakip at ang tanging nakita lang niya ang ang mga nakakalat na karton. Lumuhod muna siya sa tabi ng walang buhay niyang nobyo at saka humalik ng isa pang beses sa noo nito bago ito takpan. _

_ Ginamit niya ang lahat ng kaniyang lakas para makatayo. Sa ngayon, susuungin niya ang gera. Para sa nasakripisyong buhay ng mahal niya, para sa kanilang pag-iibigan, at higit sa lahat, para sa Bayan. _

_ Iyon ang itinuro sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo at hindi niya hahayaang mapunta ito sa wala. _

_ ~ _

_ Putok ng baril dito, saksak doon, pagsabog dito, suntok doon. _

_ Tila hindi matapos-tapos ang bakbakan ngunit hindi sumuko si Jongin. Hinarap niya ang lahat, at hinarap niyang buong tapang. Lumaban siya sa ngalan ng kaniyang mahal. Lumaban siya kung paano lumaban si Kyungsoo. Walang takot, at puno ng pagmamahal sa Bayan. _

_ Nang humupa na ang gulo, nang mawala na ang mga pagsabog at bakas na lamang ng mapait na gera ang naiwan, hinihingal at balot ng dugong, bumalik si Jongin kung saan nakahimlay ang kaniyang irog. _

_ Inalis niya ang takip sa kaniyang katawan at hinayaang tumulo ang kaniyang mga luha habang dahan-dahan niya itong binubuhat. Hindi alintana ni Jongin ang pagod, ang sakit ng kaniyang mga sugat, basta ba mabigyan niya ng mapayapang himlayan ang mahal. _

_ Dumiretso siya sa gubat at naglakad nang naglakad hanggang sa makarating siya sa paborito nilang tambayan ni Kyungsoo. Kahit madilim, hindi nito nasasapawan ang mga matitingkad na bulaklak na itinanim mismo ng kaniyang nobyo. _

_ Nadagdagan na naman ang kaniyang mga luha nang maisip na parang si Kyungsoo lang ang mga ito. Ang tanging liwanag st kulay sa madilim niyang buhay. _

_ Lumuhod siya at bago ilapag ang katawan nito, binigyan niya muna ulit ng halik sa noo. _

_ Nagsimulang maghukay si Jongin gamit lamang ang kaniyang mga kamay. Tuloy lang siya kahit pa bumuhos ang ulan. Tinabi niya muna ang mahal niya sa ilalim ng pinakamalapit na puno para hindi ito gaanong mabasa, bago ipagpatuloy ang paghuhukay. _

_ Nang lumalim na ang kaniyang nahukay, nilapitan niyang muli si Kyungsoo. Hindi halata ang kaniyang mga luha dahil sa malakas na pagbuhos ng ulan pero naisip niyang baka nakikiramay lang ang langit sa masalimuot na nangyari sa kanilang lugar. _

_ Hinawakan niya ang malamig na kamay ni Kyungsoo at nagsimula na naman siyang humagulgol. Miss na niya agad ang mainit na hawak nito sa kaniya. Miss na niya agad ang matatamis nitong ngiti sa kaniya. Miss na niya agad ang malambing nitong boses kapag tinatawag ang pangalan niya. _

_ “Mahal, pangako, magkikita rin tayong muli,” sambit niya bago halikan ang kamay nito. _

_ Binuhat niya ang kaniyang mahal at dahan-dahang lumapit sa hukay. Maingat niya itong ibinaba, at kahit pa patuloy ang sakit sa kaniyang dibdib sa bawat lupang dumadagan sa katawan nito, tinuloy pa rin ni Jongin hanggang sa matakpan nang buo ang hukay. _

_ Pumitas siya ng iilan sa mga paboritong bulaklak ni Kyungsoo at inilapag sa kaniyang puntod. _

_ Lumuhod siya at yumuko. _

_ Humagulgol muli si Jongin habang sinisigaw ang pangalan ng pinakamamahal. Hinayaan niyang lamunin siya ng hinagpis na nararamdaman hanggang sa wala na siyang mailabas na luha. Hanggang sa unti-unti nang mawala ang ulan at magsimula nang lumiwanag. Hindi siya umaalis sa tabi ng puntod. _

_ Tumayo na si Jongin, iniisip na hindi rin naman magtatagal ay magkakasama na silang muli. _

_ Bumalik siya sa eskinita kung saan naganap ang huling hininga ni Kyungsoo. Dire-diretso lang siya at hindi alintana ang paligid. _

_ Pinulot niya ang kaniyang armas at tinutuko ito sa kaniyang ulo. Puputukin na sana niya ang baril nang pigilan siya ng isang boses. _

_ “Tulong,” bulong ng matandang babae sa dulo ng eskinita. _

_ Agad binitawan ni Jongin ang kaniyang armas at nilapitan ang matanda. _

_ “May tama po ba kayo?” tanong nito. _

_ “Wala naman, hijo,” mahinang sagot nito. “Pero nanghihina ako, kailangan kong makabalik sa ilog. Maaari mo ba akong tulungan?” _

_ Agad tumango si Jongin at tinulungang makatayo ang matanda. “Kaya niyo po bang maglakad?” _

_ “Oo, alalayan mo lang ako, anak.” _

_ Inalalayan ni Jongin ang matanda hanggang sa makarating sila sa ilog. Dinaanan din nila ang puntod ng kaniyang mahal at mukhang napansin ng matanda ang pagbabago sa kaniyang mukha. _

_ “Mahal sa buhay?” biglaan nitong tanong habang pababa na sa ilog. _

_ Nagtataka pa si Jongin ngunit naintindihan naman niya agad. _

_ “Mahal na mahal po,” masalimuot niyang sagot. _

_ “Hijo, anong pangalan mo?” _

_ “Jongin po.” _

_ “Jongin, ano ang tinatamasa ng iyong puso ngayon?” malumanay na tanong ng matanda. _

_ Nakayuko si Jongin kaya nang biglang lumiwanag ay napaangat ang kaniyang ulo. Nang mawala ang liwanag, nagulat siya nang biglang naiba ang itsura ng kausap. Bumata ito at mistulang kumikinang kasama ng ilog. _

_ “Jongin, maraming salamat sa iyong pagtulong. Kung hindi dahil sa’yo, hindi ko na alam ang mangyayari sa akin,” sambit ng babae. “Ako nga pala ang diwata ng ilog na ito. Pumunta lamang ako sa inyong bayan para hanapin ang akin kapatid ngunit may masalimuot palang kaganapan.” _

_ Hindi alam ni Jongin kung anong sasabihin kaya yumuko na lang ito para magpakita ng respeto. “A-ah. W-wala po iyon. Ikinagagalak ko pong makatulong.” _

_ “Sabihin mo sa’kin, ano ang iyong tinatamasa?” _

_ Pinagkapit ni Jongin ang dalawa niyang kamay bago sabihing, “Hinihiling ko lamang pong makasamang muli ang aking mahal.” _

_ Nginitian siya ng diwata bago nito ibabad ang parehong kamay sa tubig. Lumiwanag ang paligid ng kamay niya at nang mawala ang ilaw, itinaas niya ang dalawang kwintas na may kulay asul sa gitna. _

_ Iniabot niya ito kay Jongin at tinaggap niya ito nang may pagmamangha kahit hindi niya maintindihan kung para saan ito. _

_ Sinagot naman ng diwata ang kaniyang pagtataka, “Ibaon mo ang isang kwintas sa puntod ng iyong mahal, at paka-alagaan mo ang iyo. Iyan ang magiging susi para sa inyong muling pagkikita. Sa pagkakataong iyon, siguraduhin mong mag-iibigan kayo kung hindi ay mawawala siya ulit sa’yo.” _

_ Magkasalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin dahil sa pagdududa at pagtataka. _

_ “Magtiwala ka lang, Jongin.” _

_ Tiningnan ni Jongin ang dalawang kwintas at nang tumingin siya sa direksyon ng diwata, wala na ito. _

_ Huminga na lang siyang malalalim at lumuhod sa tabi ng ilog. _

_ “Maraming salamat po. Maraming maraming salamat.” _

_ Mabilisan din siyang tumayo at tumakbo papunta sa puntod ng kaniyang mahal. Gaya ng sabi ng diwata, ibinaon niya ang kwintas sa ilalim ng lupa at saka hinawakang mahigpit ang isa. _

_ “Mahal, hindi na ako makapaghintay sa muli nating pagkikita. Hintayin mo ako. Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.” _

_ Tila mahika ang pagkakaroon bigla ng hangin. Sumayaw ang mga bulaklak kasabay nito at hindi mapigilang maiyak ulit ni Jongin. _

_ Magtitiwala na lang siya. _

Bumukas ang mga mata ni Jongin na may luha sa kaniyang mga mata pero hindi kagaya ng mga huli niyang gising, puno ng galak ang kaniyang puso.

Naramdaman niya ang higpit ng pagkapit ng kamay na hawak niya at doon niya pa lang naalalang nasa ospital siya dahil kay Kyungsoo.

Si Kyungsoo na mahal na mahal niya noon pa man.

Tumingin siya sa kaniya at nakita nitong umiiyak rin ito.

Malamang ay nakita rin nito ang lahat ng mga kaganapan noon.

Everything makes sense now. Ang attraction nila sa isa’t isa, ang mga panaginip ni Jongin, ang concern nito sa hardinero.

Sawakas, nagtapo silang muli at naiintindihan na nila.

Matapos ang maraming maraming taon, pwede na ulit silang magmahalan nang walang hadlang.

Tumayo si Jongin at mahigpit na niyakap si Kyungsoo. Nagyakapan lang sila habang tumutulo ang kanilang mga luha.

Hinalikan ni Jongin ang temple ng mahal niya. “I love you, mahal.”

Mas humigpit pa ang yakap ni Kyungsoo at nagsimula na itong humagulgol. “M-mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal. S-salamat sa pagtupad ng pangako mo, Jongin.”

“Gagawin ko lahat, para sa’yo. Mahal na mahal kita.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita. Higit pa sa buhay ko.”

Naghiwalay ang dalawa at pinagtagpo ang kanilang mga labi.

Parehas na silang handa sa kung ano mang dumating sa buhay nila, parehas na handang ipakita ang pagmamahal nila sa isa’t isa, parehas na handang patunayan ang kapangyarihan ng pag-ibig.

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ito ang original prompt:  
Prompt: #160 - PAST LIFE AU. 1896. Himagsikan. Sila Jongin at Kyungsoo ay mga katipunero na lumalaban para sa kasarinlan ng bansa at karapatan nilang ibigin ang isa’t-isa. Di inaasahan ang pagpanaw ni Kyungsoo. Nangako si Jongin sa malamig na bangkay ng sinisinta na magkikita uli sila.  
2019\. Di alam ni Jongin kung bakit naninikip ang dibdib at nangingilid ang luha niya pag tapak niya sa isang maliit na barrio sa Cavite. Bakit siya nagigising sa dis-oras ng gabi nang umiiyak? At sino itong misteryosong hardinero na hindi maalis ang titig sa kanya?
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! marami akong binalak sa prompt na ito pero hindi ko natupad huhu pero sana ay na-enjoy niyo pa rin ang kwento na ito
> 
> let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> at sana mas mag-prevail pa ang tagalog fics sa ficdom! esketit! tuloy lang din tayo sa pagsuporta ;-)


End file.
